


Drink The Poison Like A Spoonful Sugar

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Series: Aquamarine [4]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Childhood, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-14 23:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He wonders what they will make him drink today.





	Drink The Poison Like A Spoonful Sugar

The fly screams as the spider feasts on it. John can hear every sound the insect makes, the last flicker of life is extinguished like the flame of a candle dropped in a bath of water. He feels as helpless as that dead fly.

He hates this room. It smells like bleach with a whiff of rotten vegetables underneath. The silver worktops scarred with acid marks are an eyesore. They only ever bring him here when they want to spoon-fed him something poisonous.

John's stomach screams "please no," but any vocal protest dies in his throat as he grips the worktop so hard it crushes like the body of a rat being coiled by a boa constrictor. He wonders what they will make him drink today.

The clear liquid that smells like acid that itches on his tongue or the vibrant red one that smells sweet and fruity, but burns sliding down his throat. Maybe it'll be a drop of something from the glass bottle half filled with a creamy, pale blue liquid.


End file.
